London Adventures
by Elegant Espionage
Summary: A clueless foreigner lands to London but only to be tagged and mugged in downtown. Anyone in the police station including Lestrade have their hands full. She realizes this perfectly when a bomb explodes right after recieving a call from a mysterious man.
1. Welcome to London, Miss!

Appearantly, I have a problem.

After a 5 hour-long flight to London, my suffering was not seen enough. I was retrieving cash from the airport atm when I felt something on my back. The hand of a friend perhaps? No, there was noone as I flinched and turned around to look. After a moment later, my friend who was supposed to pick me up, seeing it was my first time in London called to say that she was not going to make it as something was wrong at work. From the sound of her voice, I could tell it was a serious problem. Righteously too, she was placed at House of Commons, dealing with people and politicians on a daily basis. Before we terminated our conversation, she asked me to just keep myself busy at downtown. Oh boy, was I in for a treat! I learned the true meaning of that ghost hand when I was mugged in an alley!

Appearantly, I was marked in the airport so that the criminals of the western world could notice me as I paraded myself openly all around the city center. My wallet, gone; my phone, gone; my suitcase, gone. Oh but oh they didn't forget to wish me a good trip.

"Enjoy London, miss!" Bigger of the pair said and tipped his ghost hat as I watched them walk away with my belongings.

Fuckers.

Naturally, as I was shaken with fear and shock, I managed to find the way to the police station to report 'a crime'. The station was busy, to be honest I didn't know what to expect, I had never been involved in a crime before.

A police woman greeted me, she was utmost indifferent to my situation, I could tell. The chattering, however, in the station was beginning to attract my attention. News were playing in a screen hung on the wall. Muted.

It was showing the House of Commons. Something was not right.

A bomb? Could be.

A man with salt and pepper hair came towards us, holding a file in his hands and a tired expression on his face. I was happy to see that finally someone was taking interest in my case.

"Everything that I own is gone, you must help me. My wallet, my phone, my clothes, my passport!"

But no, he was not what I expected.

"Why is he not picking up his phone? I have called him 17 times today and nothing."

The woman grunted.

"I am going to call the doctor then?"

"And stop by his house, I must attend to this.." He gazed at the tv for a moment. "We are in knee-deep shit."

Was noone going to help me? Bollocks!

So, they let me go with a complaint file and advised that I should go to my consulate. Such a big help, they were. But I was worried now. More about my friend, than my stolen items.

One of the public telephones rang as I walked past, right out of the station.

Why I picked it up right away, I have no idea.

"Hello my dear." A male voice was at the other end of the line.

"I have something that belongs to you."

A whimper escaped my lips and I turned around to look as if I could see who was calling me.

Nada.

"Don't try to locate me. We will meet when I see fit." He said and hung up the phone all the while I was thinking:"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Then a loud noise came, then we shook and I found myself lying face down on the ground.

It seems that it was indeed a bomb.


	2. After the Explosion!

Darkness.

Only because I have shut my eyes so tight from fright that I forgot to open them back.

It reminded me so much of those movie tricks. Slow motion, yes? The audio slows down with the image to a point of mockery. Your feminine voice becomes deep and husky and the audience could see the tingling on your cheek as you jump into the air about a foot and fall onto the ground, hard.

It was exactly like that.

Except, it wasn't in slow motion. A loud, VERY loud thud..no, not a mere thud. A KA-BOOM and then force of the bomb coming off in waves and unbalancing my feet. A beige cloth was over my head when I opened my eyes. My coat.

Is it really weird to think about the state of my coat right after a bomb goes off?

Nevermind.

There was ringing noise in my ears as I stood up. My lip was bleeding as well as my cheek. I must have hit my face hard on the pavement. A large fog of dust was spread around like that smoke monster from LOST.

This definitely was the wrong day to wear heels. Dammit!

I backed myself up against a wall to gain some kind of consciousness. My eyes were watery because of the dust, sound was coming back to me slowly. Loud sirens of both the policemen, the firefighters and the ambulances created a collaborative cacophony.

"Simone!" I whispered slowly and begged to whichever deity was listening at the moment to spare my friend's life..and also others' as well, I am a considerate foreigner after all.

I tried to walk towards.. any direction. I wasn't exactly aware of the location of the House of Commons but going into the center of the fog would have been a good start if I wanted to find my friend..or if I wanted to die right away, that was doable too.

I couldn't take even two steps further than where I was. A man bumped into me, knocking me over.

"Hey!" I said.

"Look where you are going!" I continued with the slurriness of a drunkard, except I wasn't drunk. Another man, who was shorter and had blonde hair grabbed me from behind as I was having a hard time getting up.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" The man asked, turning me to face him as he spoke softly.

"Oh for goodness' sake John, let the woman go, she is fine."

The rude man; tall, pale like a ghost rude man with two piercing cold eyes said, untying his scarf and handing it to me.

"There. Wrap this around your face." Purple wool scarf was hanging from his hand, wavering in the air helpless.

"What?"

His head was turned towards the chaos in front of us. When he saw me indifferent to his command, he let out a growl with a sigh and wrapped the scarf around my head, he covered my mouth and nose with it. I could smell the perfume he was using. It was..unusual to say the least but impressive nonetheless. An unexpected glimpse of arousal rose within me.

What? Don't judge me. I am a sucker for perfume.

"Sherlock, what are you doing?" The blonde man said when his friend finished tying the scarf behind my head. I felt like a child, in care of her big brother or father at that moment.

What the fuck was going on?

"Clearly she was robbed and a bomb exploded right next to her..she is in need of our 'help'. " The brunette ghost said, sardonicly. His indifference to my situation could be read from his face but like I said, I was acting like a drunkard, unable to control my actions.

"How do you know she was robbed?"

The blonde man said, helping me stand still by holding me from my arm. Thank you.

"How many women do you know who doesn't carry bags when they are out. And she is specifically exiting the police station. Plus, she is tagged. Look at the back of her coat. Obviously she was followed and mugged." He turned to me.

"They were not very helpful, were they?"

Feeling a little slow, I just shook my head.

"I have to go..and find my friend."I said, trying to get out of the blonde man's grip.

" No, you must sit down. I am a doctor, you might have a concussion."

"Absurd!" Sherlock said, yes I learnt his name quickly. Oh God, that perfume.

" We must take her to a safe place, the police station..a hospital, anywhere."

Sherlock hummed for a second and grabbed my other arm as we started to walk towards the fog.

"You are right, Watson. We certainly must."

"Sherlock!" The doctor exclaimed as we three walked into the explosion area.

_What the fuck was happening?_


End file.
